the Protector
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: Loki is sick, and accidentally turns himself into a kitten. Thor finds him and feels the need to protect him from harm. What happens when Loki gets better and changes back to his normal self? Will he still hate the man that protected him? Or will he learn to love in the process? SLASH: Future lemons


**Hey guys! SO Please read and review! Tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it! Thanks! I do not own the Avengers(:**

* * *

**LOKI POV**

"You want me to put the hammer down? Oh, I'll put the hammer down alright!" Thor's loud voice boomed. I watched from my perch above them, watching as Thor charged, hammer raised, towards the Super Soldier. I began to wonder how two people that were raised by the same people, on the same principles, could grow to become so different. As we grew up, we grew to become very different from each other. Thor become more interested in becoming the perfect warrior. This made Odin so _very_ proud. I, however, began to dabble in sorcery and magic. Odin was disappointed that I, his _son_, would not become a great warrior. I sneered at the thought of this. Frigga was always proud of me though, and that had made me happy. But, nothing can ever make someone feel wanted when one of the most powerful men in the universe favors a bone headed idiot. Betrayal stung, and that was the only thing I felt that was not an emotion such as hatred, when I looked at Thor and Odin. I felt betrayed and lost when I found out what I truly was, and the need to feel accepted was overwhelming. When I was younger, I remember watching the way Odin treated Thor, and I would feel unwanted. But then I would remind myself that I was his son, and that he loved me. How wrong I was. I let out a dark chuckle, a sad smirk finding its way to my features. But then, just to find out that I was the monster Asgard feared and disgusted, was the worst betrayal of hem all.

I gripped my sides in pain, a large cough escaping my throat. Being on Midgard had began to take its toll on me, and I was growing weak. I had what the humans call "the flu". I could feel the magic in me fluctuating at dangerous levels, and I knew I had no chance of getting out of the containment if I was weak. Thor's hammer made contact with the Captains shield, and a loud gong like sound rang out. I looked down again, seeing nothing but a cloud of dust and debris. Coughing once more, I stood up and looked down at the scene before me. Thor's large figure began to stand on wobbling knees, his body weakened from the impact of the blow. The Super Soldier stood up and I saw the glowing light of the Man of Irons suit walking towards the other two. I chuckled slightly, thinking to myself. I briefly wondered how the three of them had seemed to forgotten about me completely, I mean it's not as though I was about to _take over the world_ or anything. "Bluthering idiots." I growled to myself, coughing once more

I closed my eyes, focussing on getting away from the three imbeciles. I focused on the hotel I was staying at, a decent hotel in New York City, and felt the familiar pull of teleportation come over me. I felt my head and stomach being sucked in, my senses leaving me, before everything came back to me. Upon opening my eyes, I took in the sight of the hotel room. The golden wallpaper was stained in a few places, and the cream-colored carpet was worn down from years of use.

Using magic, I stripped myself before conjuring a pair of silky black pajama pants. "Ahhchoo!" I sneezed, groaning in pain. My throat felt as though it was on fire, and I walked into the kitchen. I had heard about this 'honey' substance that was good for aching throats, so I made myself a cup of hot tea, putting some honey in it. I sipped on the hot liquid, my eyes slipping closed in delight at the burning hot tea sliding down my scratchy and dry throat. I walked over to the window, looking out over the city. It had begun to rain, and lightning began to drench the sky in a shocking blue color. I flinched as thunder rang out, and I knew instantly that Thor was coming, and he was _very_ angry.

I sighed, walking over to the stark white bed, the fluffy comforter looking more and more inviting by the second. I slipped into the bed, thinking of times when Thor would get angry in Asgard as a child, and the thunderstorms would terrify me. My eyes began to slip closed, and the last thing I saw was a flash of blue light.

_:-:_

_My black sock clad feet reached down to touch the black carpeted floors of my room, large tears escaping my eyes as I padded across the golden halls of the palace in Asgard. My six-year-old self shivered in fear as a loud clap of thunder rang out. I began to run, frightened. Thor was very angry, and it was beginning to frighten me terribly. I knew my brother did not mean to frighten me, but maybe I could help him. I looked down at my small feet as I reached Thor's room. I opened the door as quietly as I could, my brow furrowing._

_Walking towards the bed, I realized Thor was asleep, tears escaping his eyes. I had never seen my brother so vulnerable before, and I knew something was terribly wrong. "T-thor? Thor, please wake up, you're scaring me!" My small voice said, and I reached out a hand, going to shake his shoulder._

_His hand shot out, a gasp escaping his lips. He panted before looking into my frightened eyes, letting me go. "Brother, what is wrong?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes. Thor ran a hand through his blond hair, a sigh escaping him._

_"It is nothing, Loki. What are you doing out of bed?" Thor asked, playing the responsible big brother. I looked up at him with watery green eyes._

_"The thunder, it is frightening me again." I said, looking up at my big brother with a frown. Thor blinked and then sighed in realization. The thunder began to let up, but Thor still looked tense. "I had a dream of the Frost Giants, and I thought they were coming for me!" I said, tears escaping my eyes again._

_Thor frowned, hugging me to him in a comforting embrace. "Stay with me tonight, brother. I shall protect you from the Frost Beasts." Thor said, brushing my hair back from my face. I nodded, burying my face into his chest. I fell asleep to the steady thump of his heart._

:-:

**THOR POV**

"Are we done here?" The Super Soldier asked, a large frown on his face as he stood. I frowned before nodding and looking at the Man of Iron. "Good, now lets get Loki back to base." We agreed before going to walk to the spot Loki had been left. Tony flew up to grab a hold of him, only to stop, a loud curse escaping him in the electronic voice.

We reached the top of the mountain and looked around. "LOKI!" I shouted, thunder rolling through the air. I gripped my hammer tighter, anger and pain coursing through my veins. "BROTHER!" I bellowed, lightning striking a tree in the distance. How could he have just _left_? It pained me to know that I was the cause for all of his anger, and I did feel guilty, but I knew I had to help Earth. We searched for Loki, the Iron Man taking to the air, and the Man of Stars and I searched on the ground.

I stopped, staring at me feet with a grimace on my face. "It is no use, for he is gone. I shall search for Loki, you go back to your base." I said, looking up at the sky. I began to swing Mjolnir, thinking hard about Loki and where he could be. Steve looked over at me, a large frown on his face. "How do you plan to find him?" I grinned and shouted back. "He is my brother, I know him more than any of you mortals. I shall find him."

I flew up into the air, my hair whipping around my face. I knew something was wrong with Loki, for he would not simply just give up and then leave. He was ill, and he needs time to heal. Me being Asgardian, I can see the trail of magic left by any being with magical capabilities, thus me being able to follow Loki. My eyes scanned below me, following the faint trail of green left by Loki's teleportation. I followed for some time, and before long it began to get harder and harder to follow the trail, for the lights coming from the city began to interfere with my visibility. I flew above Stark Tower, a large frown coming to my face. "Where are you, Loki?" I mumbled, but my question was answered when I noticed a tall building, right outside was a trail of green leading into open patio doors.

I flew into the doors, thunder ringing out louder and louder. "LOKI! I know you are in here, Brother! Show yourself!" I shouted, the only light in the room coming from the lightning outside. Walking further into the room, I looked around. On the bed side table lay a cup half filled with a now cold liquid. The comforter on the bed was messed up and tangled, nothing but a pair of scrunched up black pants on the bed. Something was not right, and I was going to figure it out. "Brother, are you hurt?" I called out, hammer at the ready. I feared that something had come for him. I remembered when we were young, and he would be frightened that the Frost Giants would come for him in his sleep.

"Mrowww! Mroww! Owowoww!" A loud, high pitched noise sounded from near the bed. Startled, I jumped, not knowing what had made the noise.

"Loki? Brother, is that you?" I asked, a large frown on my face and my brow furrowed. I dropped down to my knees by the side of the bed, reaching out my hand slowly. I lifted up the sheet that covered underneath the bed and slowly lowered my head to look under the bed. As I peeked under the bed, I squinted, trying to see in the dark. A flash of lightning lit up the room, allowing me to see what had made the noise.

A small black furry animal was curled into a ball under the bed. Two familiar emerald-green eyes stared back at me, and another round of thunder began.

"MROWWWW!" The kitten screeched, shaking with its fur spiked up.

I stared in shock at the small animal, my eyes wide. "_Loki_? What on Asgard happened to you? Change back to your normal self immediately!" I ordered. Loki sneezed, his small fur covered body shaking and jumping slightly. "Oh, brother. What have you done?" I sighed, putting my hand under the bed. I slowly grabbed onto the shaking bundle of fur, Loki letting out a hiss in the process.

He fit right into the palm of my hand, and he looked up at me with big frightened eyes. More thunder came and he buried his face into my hand. "You have my word when I say I will protect you, Loki. I shall protect you until you have returned to your normal self!" I said, pinning my one fist to my chest. The cat looked up at me and let out a purr.


End file.
